digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02/Chapter 15
Musyamon Another Shurimon Ninjamon Shogun Gekomon Gekomon Monitamon **** DIGIMON EMPEROR and WORMMON ride on an AIRDRAMON Wormmon: Those kids can forget about this area. It's all yours, Master. Digimon Emperor: *laugh* **** TITLE: Hurricanes and Ninja **** - TOKYO - DAVIS' BATHROOM and DEMIVEEMON are in the BATHTUB Davis: Demiveemon, hold still! I still have to clean the dirt off your toenails! What have you been doing, tap dancing in a frying pan? Quit moving around so much! Demiveemon: I can't help it! Davis: At least let me wash under your arms. You don't want to stink, do ya? Demiveemon: Not under my arms, that's worse, can't I just be stinky? Davis: No way! All my girlfriends will think that smell's coming from me! Demiveemon: *laugh* starts tickling DAVIS Davis: Hey, no fair, I'm supposed to be washing you! Stop, I'm going to bust a gut in a minute! It's going to be ugly! Jun: It could just be my imagination, but I think my family's gone nuts! - YOLEI'S APARTMENT Reporter TV: And now for a news update. Ken Ichijouji, boy genius reported missing for the past 2 months, has still not been found. Some believe that he plotted his own disappearance, and are continuing their investigation, even though they have no solid evidence so far. channel changes to a rerun of the recent Hurricanger episode, "Masks and Riddles", the heroes have just changed into theirs fighting forms. Hurricane Red: Unknown even to others… Hurricane Blue: The world is unaware... Hurricane Yellow: That we become shadows to defeat evil! All three: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, have arrived! the TV is turned off. Yolei: Dad! I was watching that! Mr. Inoue: Dads have dibs on the remote, especially when it's your bedtime. Yolei: Grrr. BROTHER comes in, and trips over POROMON Brother: Pick up your toys! I almost fell on my butt! Yolei: Looks like my space has been invaded! goes to her BEDROOM Yolei thinking: My brother is getting on my nerves. Let's go to the digiworld tomorrow. sends an EMAIL to the other DIGIDESTINED Cody: Yolei's brother needs us! Kari: *laugh* TK: Make sure you guys get lots of sleep! You'll need it to fight the Digimon Emperor! Davis: Hmm...better snooze! Demiveemon: Or we'll lose! the DIGITAL WORLD Gekomon: Listen up! We got big trouble, and you better believe it! It's a doozey! ShogunGekomon! He's probably wearing those earplugs again. ShogunGekomon! We have an emergency! This is no time to zone out! It's a total disaster, I tell ya! The Digimon Emperor's put up a Control Spire! ShogunGekomon: What? No way! Gekomon: Hold on, could you wait til I get off this thing? I'm afraid of heights! ShogunGekomon: Gadzooks! This is horrible! The Digimon Emperor's got his hot little mitts on our territory! Gekomon: We gotta do something, or we're going to be slaves for the rest of our lives! ShogunGekomon: You're right! Facing him is like a piccolo going against a tuba! Oh, I'm too tired for this. DARK RINGS come from the CONTROL SPIRE Mushroomon and Floramon: Ahhh! - COMPUTER ROOM Yolei: It's about time, Davis! Let's get going! TK: I'm kinda worried. The Digimon Emperor's started to move faster! Kari: I know one thing. He's not afraid of us, or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles! Huh? Yolei: This is what I'm talking about! We'd better take the spin out of him wheels, and fast! Davis: Well, I'm all for that! I'm not gonna let that brainiac get the best of us! Cody: Yeah, he's plotting something big, I can feel it. Davis: If I was an evil genius, what would I do? TK: He may have the brains, but we have the brawn! We have to at least take one of those areas back from him! All: Hmm. Yolei: We're going to teach that Digimon Emperor a lesson once and for all! DigiPort Open! to DIGIWORLD Gatomon: *cough* This dust is making my whiskers twitch! Armadillomon: This place is weird. Patamon: Not to mention old. Hawkmon: It's reminiscent of the samurai era of ancient Japan. Kari: It could be a film set from an old TV show. Yolei: My dad watched one of those last night! Cody: I think this is definitely the digital world. See that? TK: It's a control spire! That's a sure sign. appear from the alleys Cody: What was that? Yolei: Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps! TK: This looks bad! Davis: What are they waiting for? They've got us surrounded! happens for a minute...wind blows Mushroomon and Floramon: Ahh! MUSHROOMON and FLORAMON run out and attack the DIGIDESTINED Davis thinking: Me and my big mouth! ANALYSER Floramon: We're Floramon! We may look like flowers, but our 'Rain of Pollen' will make hay fever look like a walk in the roses! Mushroomon: We're Mushroomon. You wouldn't want US in your veggie omelette! We may be cute as buttons, but our 'Fungus Cruncher' will leave you scratching your head! D.A Floramon: Rain of Pollen comin' at ya! Mushroomon: Fungus Cruncher! Veemon: Stand back! Move it! Comin' through! Floramon: You're no match for me, Gatomon! Gatomon: Oh, yeah? Cat's Eye Hypnotism! makes the FLORAMON freeze Floramon: I'm too tired to play anymore, I think I'll take a nappy now! Mushroomon: Fungus Cruncher! Hawkmon: Hawk Beam! Mushroomon: I'm not gettin' fried! I've had it! comes flying at HAWKMON Hawkmon: Ah! Who did that? DIGIMON appears from the tree ANALYSER Hawkmon: I should have known that attack belonged to Ninjamon. He'll attack at the most inappropriate moments. He's quite a vulgar Digimon if you ask me. D.A Ninjamon: Ha! So I managed to miss you this time! So what? I was just practising! But next time, I'm going to split some feathers! Yolei: If you think you're the top ninja, think again. I hate to tell you, but you're number two on the food chain. Ninjamon: Huh? What bird-brain calls himself number one? Hawkmon: *laugh* I'm afraid that has to be me. Yolei: Try him and see! DigiArmour Energize! Hawkmon: Hawkmon, Armour Digivolve to...Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity! Ninjamon: That's a pretty fancy move, but I'm not afraid of you! Shurimon: Want to see some more? Ninjamon: How about this one? Yolei: Go, Shurimon! You're better than the movie! Huh? Mushroomon: Fungus Cruncher! Floramon: Rain of Pollen! Yolei: Ah! MUSHROOMON and FLORAMON chase YOLEI Veemon: Vee Head-Butt! Armadillomon: Diamond Shell! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Gatomon: Lightning Paw! They're under his spell! Kari: There are so many of them! How can we expect to free them all? Yolei: Help me, guys! These fungezoids won't give me a break! All: Ah! GEKOMON pops up from the sewer Gekomon: Come on, you can hide down here! TK: Gekomon? Gekomon: Hurry it up before they find you! TK: We can escape, down below! Davis: A manhole cover? I was under the impression they didn't have those in ancient Japan! Cody: You've got to realize that this is the Digital World! Anything can happen! Yolei: Who cares? Quit talking and hustle down, okay? Wind it up, Shurimon, we've got a schedule to keep! Stop fighting and come on! Shurimon Ninjamon: Sorry, but duty calls and so does Yolei. Ninjamon: We'll see each other again! - SEWERS BELOW ShogunGekomon: On behalf of the Gekomon, we would like to thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be slaves of the Digimon Emperor! Gekomon: We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives! Otamamon: Yeah! Yolei: You guys sure are nicer than the last time I saw you! You sure were evil! Not that I'm blaming you! I'd be pretty mean, too, if I had a dark ring around me! But that's all over now, and we're friends again! Tell me, is this where you guys are living? Down below, beneath the ground? Gekomon: I'm afraid that's true! It's the only safe place to be! Veemon: Can you give us the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor's been hiding these days? Gekomon: He hasn't shown his face around here, yet. Otamamon: Yeah, he's been incognito! The dark rings just flew in here and brainwashed everyone! Armadillomon: That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are, and he can find you again! All: *cry* Gekomon: We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again! That was too horrible! Hmmm....ShogunGekomon, do you have any good ideas? ShogunGekomon: That's simple my little friend! Gekomon: What do you mean by that? ShogunGekomon: Hmm...hmm...hmm...well...hmm...we sleep! Gatomon: Oh sure, that'll help. on, while SHOGUNGEKOMON is sleeping Ninjamon: I'm sorry, but sleeping on the job is counter-productive! Hyah! drops a DARK RING down to SHOGUNGEKOMON ShogunGekomon: *roar* Ninjamon: He's yours, master! the DIGIDESTINED Cody: First, before we do anything else, we have to destroy the control spire! Davis: That should be no problem at all. All we have to do is armour digivolve! It'll be a cinch! Right, Veemon? Veemon: Right! Besides, we're not talking about big muscle digimon, here. Most of 'em would rather toss a salad! ground starts to shake Veemon: Huh? TK: It's an earthquake! Yolei: I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning! earthquake stops Hawkmon: Don't worry, Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now! Gekomon: The Shogun's gone crazy! He's tearin' the place apart, and we don't know what to do! All: Ah! DIGIDESTINED go outside, to see SHOGUNGEKOMON smashing everything in the city ShogunGekomon: Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Hmm? TK: Oh no, look! He's got a dark spiral! ANALYSER TK: I've seen him in action before! ShogunGekomon is an Ultimate digimon! You may think he just toots his horns, but he can flat a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him! D.A Gekomon: Gekomon, quick! Evacuate before you get stepped on! Gekomon and Otamamon: Ah! OTAMAMON gets caught under a basket Otamamon: Someone help! Please, I'm stuck, I can't get out of here! Veemon: Gotcha! Gekomon: If the Shogun's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, the we're in trouble! He's big and obnoxious, but we like him! Can you do something? TK: Of course! Just leave it up to us! Patamon: TK, step it up! They're got us all surrounded! Davis: Come on, Veemon, let's plant these guys! Veemon: I'm with ya! Davis: DigiArmour Energize! Veemon: Veemon, Armour digivolve to...Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship! TK: Take 'em down, Patamon! DigiArmour Energize! Patamon: Patamon, Armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope! Kari: DigiArmour Energize! Gatomon: Gatomon, Armour digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light! Cody: DigiArmour Energize! Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Armour digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power! Yolei: Let's join the troop, Hawkmon! Hawkmon: Of course! DART flies at HAWKMON Hawkmon: Hm? There's a note on this dart. It's from Ninjamon. Yolei: What does it say? Hawkmon: It says he wants to challenge me. Hm. Yolei: What kind of challenge? Pegasusmon: Equis Beam! Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam! TK: I can't believe it's not working! Kari: He didn't even yawn! MUSROOMON and FLORAMON continue to attack Davis: Woah! Just mellow out, guys! Raidramon: Need a lift? Davis: Yeah, I've had enough vegetables! Mushroomon: Laughing Smasher! Cody: They're coming. Digmon: I'll put them in my garden where they belong. Rock Cracking! FLORAMON fall through the rocks Floramon: Ah! and SHURIMON go to meet NINJAMON Yolei: What do you think he's doing up there? Shurimon: Meditating? Yolei: Right. Ninjamon Wake up! Shurimon: I accept your dance invitation. Ninjamon: Good, then let's boogie! Yolei: Knock that little twerp's socks off! Ninjamon: Missed me! Shurimon: Huh? Ah! jumps on SHURIMON, and they fall off the TEMPLE Yolei: Hey, you're supposed to win this! the others... ShogunGekomon: Musical Fist! Kari: *gasp* Pegasusmon: That was close! Kari: There's no way we'll be able to beat an Ultimate on our own! TK thinking: We've got to get him to destroy that control spire! to KARI Let's...move into position! Kari: It's perfect, TK! ShogunGekomon: Musical Fist! TK: It's coming! Get out of the way! attack hits the CONTROL SPIRE, knocking it down TK: Wow! Check it out! DARK RINGS come off of the MUSHROOMON and FLORAMON Floramon: Suddenly, I feel like my sweet little self again! DARK RING comes off of NINJAMON Shurimon: I believe that this is your stop. Ninjamon: Huh? Shurimon: Watch that first step! TK: He's all yours now, Davis! Davis: Gotcha, TI! Raidramon: Thunder Blast! Cody: You know the drill, Digmon! Digmon: I'll make him eat dirt! Gold Rush! attacks hit SHOGUNGEKOMON, breaking the DARK SPIRAL ShogunGekomon: Ugh...Geko... Cody: You did it! Davis: Hey, where's Yolei? Raidramon: Hawkmon's missing, too! Davis: Go figure! She's always up to something! the two DIGIMON Yolei: Fellas, I hate to inform you, but the control spire has been destroyed. Fight time is over! Shurimon: This is between ninja, Yolei. Other Shurimon: I agree. Let's finish this! two Shurimon run across the roof, deflect each other shuriken attacks. Shurimon: Who's Ninja of Ninja now? Other Shurimon: Very well. But remember, Other Shurimon teleports into burst of leaves Yolei: Shurimon, have I ever told you you're the coolest guy I've ever met? Shurimon: Huh? Oh, Yolei! blushes sleeps ShogunGekomon: *snore* Kari: Gee, it looks like the big guy's all crashed out. TK: That's rare. and SHURIMON return to the other kids Cody: Ha ha! You're back, Yolei! We were worried about you, where have you been? Yolei: Just here and there. Gekomon: If you could be so kind, we'd appreciate it if you could take the dark spiral off his head. Davis: How about we chop it all off? He needs a new haircut, anyway! Gekomon: What? You can't do That! It's his pride and joy. Davis: Calm down, I'm kidding! Gekomon: If you think he was bad before, try catching him on a bad hair day! Davis: What'd I do? Kari: Davis, sometimes you're so insensitive. Davis: I'm so sensitive, I use a special toothpaste so my teeth don't hurt when I ear ice cream! tries to hold in her laugh, but she can't Kari: *laugh* TK: Let's zap That dark spiral with all we've got! Pegasusmon: Equis Beam! Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam! Raidramon: Thunder Blast! Digmon: Gold Rush! Shurimon: Double Stars! attacks hit, and the DARK SPIRAL comes off of SHOGUNGEKOMON Gekomon: *cry* All: *laugh* ShogunGekomon: That was a great sleep. Did anything happen while I was out? Gekomon: *cry* We're just so glad you're back to normal again! ShogunGekomon: Of course I am! I just had a nap. Davis a fan: You're cool! And by the way, I really like your haircut! TK: Talk about changing your mind all the time! Yolei: Yeah, that's Davis in a nutshell! Cody: Hey Davis, maybe YOU should get a new hairstyle! Kari: How about a top-knot? Davis: If YOU like it, maybe I will! ***** Wormmon: It looks like the DigiDestined have defeated you again, Kenny. Digimon Emperor: Well, perhaps they think they have. Anyway, those half-wits have no idea what they're up against! They have no idea that I'm just putting them in position for a checkmate for my master plan.